Mason and Jason
by RainbowFez
Summary: Mason and Jason are twins who don't understand societal norms so they do what they feel is ok. Some of these things could be frowned upon by friends family and strangers. Mason/Jason


A/N: First off if you liked my facebook page Facebook*com/RainbowFez or read Teach Me Mack you probably know my laptop is broken. I wont be able to update some stroes because my chapters are on the computer. I'm not sure if or when I'll have access to them again but I hope to have the chapters within two weeks. Anything after and I'll rewrite them. Sorry for those who were hoping to read Naldo's Normal Life.

* * *

 **ATTENTION:** this story does not have any graphic M rated material but there is underage nudity that is not put into much detail. This was done for one of my readers so please no hate. This involves a relationship between two male underage identical twins. **If this is not what you are interested in please don't read.**

* * *

"How did I get here?" Mason asked, stepping into the bathroom of his house. He glanced around in confusion. The room looked really familiar.

"How did I get here?" Another voice asked. Jason, his identical twin brother walked into the room, closing the door behind him. They were both shirtless, holding towels. Their baggy red pajama pants matched, making them look like a mirror image.

"What are you doing here?" They asked together.

"I was…" They continued talked as one. "How are we doing this? Stop that. blendnablabla"

"I think I was going to shower" Jason said, splitting off from his brother's words. He cocked his head to the side, staring at Mason who looked equally as confused.

"But I was going to shower" Mason mimicked the movement. They stared at each other for almost a minute before turning in opposite direction.

"Where's the shower?" Jason asked.

"Isn't that it?" Mason responded, pointing to the glass shower.

"Yea" Jason nodded, giving a big smile. "Thanks."

"No problem." Mason responded. The towels were thrown onto the sink before both boys entered the space. The shower wasn't the biggest place in the house and even though they weren't pressed flat up against each other, they still had only a foot or two of empty space between them.

"How did you get here?" Jason asked, turning in a complete circle. He looked over at Mason for an answer. Mason always knew everything.

"I'm showering." Mason told him, scratching his head in confusion.

"But I'm showering." Jason said, looking up at the dripping showerhead.

"But I'm showering."

"But I'm showering."

"But I'm showering."

"But I'm showering."

"How did we get here?" Mason changed the subject, frowning deeply. Once again he was completely lost.

"I don't know" Jason responded. His brother turned his head back and forth looking through the glass as his twin stripped off his pajama pants and briefs.

"What are you doing?" Mason asked, attention snapping back to his twin.

"I'm taking a SHOWER" Jason stressed.

"But I'm taking a shower" Mason complained. To prove his point he stripped his own clothes off and flung them out the shower door. Jason blinked three timed, staring at his brother. He was overcome with a strange feeling. It was like happy but with yucky uggy feelings mixed in. He wasn't sure if he liked it or not. "Jason are you ok?" Mason asked.

"I feel funny" Jason told his brother scrunching his nose. His eyes looked up and down his brother's slim body that held not a single inch of fat. Even though his eyes normally acted on their own accord he still found it weird that they stopped at the other boy's tiny pink nipples.

"What's wrong?" Mason asked, eyes focusing on one thing for the first time in months. He rarely paid attention to anything but this was an exception. Jason was the only one that could get all his attention. Not even Chloe was interesting enough to make him pay attention constantly.

"My cheeks are hot" Jason started, rubbing his pink cheeks with his hands. "And my tummy is playing jumpy." He added, rubbing his flat stomach.

"Is your heart running really fast?" Mason asked. His twin nodded. "And your hands are all wet." Once again Jason nodded "I feel like that around Chloe."

"I don't like it" Jason whined. "What do you do to make it stop?"

"I pay attention to something else" Mason said, face contorting in concentration. "Is it working?"

"No" The other boy said, upset that nothing had changed in the three seconds since he'd first asked the question. "What else do you do?"

"Ummm…. One time Chloe kissed me. But the weirdy feeling didn't go away. My tummy just felt happier.

"My tummy isn't happy. I don't want to feel weirdy anymore!" Jason moaned.

"Ok" Mason said nonchalantly. He stepped across the foot that separated the two of them and pressed his lips against his brothers. Jason's eyes shot wide, as did his brothers. Identical pairs of chocolate brown eyes met before they fluttered closed as one. Mason had been right. Jason didn't fell the icky tummy feeling. But there were sparks dancing on his lips. That was weird. He didn't remember eating anything sparky. Maybe Mason had. He'd ask him but wasn't sure he could remember. The sparks were confusing his brain and things were fuzzy.

After thirty seconds of their lips pressed motionless together Mason decided to copy what Chloe had done when they first kissed. His right hand trailed up his twin's leg before stooping on his thigh. His left one moved to the side of Jason's head, intertwining his fingers in the short brown locks. Ungracefully he tilted a few inches to the right before moving his lips. His brother responded, trying to pick up what his twin was doing. It was sloppy, a lot sloppier than when Chloe had kissed him but it felt weirder. He had his happy tummy but there were sparks on his lips that weren't there before. He liked it. Since they were Mason and Jason after a few seconds of being distracted they wobbled and fell against the wall Jason pinning mason.

Jason gasped, turning his head from his brother. He didn't move however. He kinda liked being this close to Mason. Their bodies were flat against each other. His forearms rested on either side of Mason and their faces were inches apart. He could feel deep breaths against his skin that were perfectly in time with his own.

"How did you get there?" Mason asked.

"How did YOU get there?" Jason stressed back.

"I fell" Mason said.

"No I fell." Jason argued. Mason made a weird face. He knew something was going on but he couldn't remember.

"My tummy feels weird again." Jason complained.

"Then kiss me" Mason responded as if it was the most obvious thing in the world and to them it was. Kissing made them feel better so it couldn't be bad. They didn't think of it as romantic. They both enjoyed it so it was no different than playing with one another.

They would continue such actions long into their teenage years. Through that time they both had girlfriends and Jason had two boyfriends. Every one of them ended badly. The boys didn't understand why everyone thought they were annoying and stupid. After so many rejections the next obvious step was for the two of them to date each other. There wasn't anything wrong with that. They liked to kiss and that's what dating people did. They liked to hug and snuggle, two more things boyfriends and girlfriends did. Plus neither was having luck with anyone else. It never crossed their minds that they were doing something taboo or bad.

They never were very public and it was only after two years that their parents discovered what their sons had been doing for so many years. In anger and rage the shouted, speaking about how wrong and disgusting it was. For Days they couldn't do anything but shoot angry comments that left both boys surprised. They were confused. Their mom and dad talked about loving family was wrong but wasn't that what family did. They didn't care what others thought though, even their parents.

After a month they chose to leave. They had reached eighteen two days earlier and were getting annoyed with their mom and dad's behavior. They packed and left without a word to anyone because why would they? They had each other.

Their parents tried to find them, but it took a week. They had taken two days off of school to try to find a place to stay and their parents never checked a second time. They were living with a friend of a friend and stayed there until they got jobs and Sr. year ended.

However that was not the end of their story. It wasn't a fairy tale. They never became smart and lived off of barely minimum wage. Their apartment was small and they didn't have much to eat but they were happy. They were Mason and Jason. They loved each other and that's all they needed.

* * *

 **ATTENTION:** if you found this story disgusting or bad due to the nudity, incest or sexual orientation of characters do not give a bad review. All was stated in the Authors Notes so sorry if it bothered you but you knew what you were getting into. Those who did enjoy it, sorry for the harshness. people have been complaining about things that were stated in the summary or the Authors notes. PLEASE REVIEW if you liked it or have CONSTRUCTIVE criticism. (If it's about spelling or grammar my bets does not check stories like this which is why most of my stories have spelling mistakes.)


End file.
